Tenshi
by UrufuTatsumaki
Summary: A new boy in Konohagakure accompanies Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number One knuckleheaded ninja, on an A rank mission. Something isn't right with Urufu though. What are the demon's of his past? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto-Sennin. I do, however, own the Tenshi Style.

As the sun crept up the sky, the harsh light slayed the infinite shadows that hid the Land of Fire's Forest in a cold darkness. Hidden in the Great forest was Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Inside this village lived one of the greatest Ninja ever born. Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and his secret wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Unfortunately, this Ninja, like all, had one weakness.

"Ah, come on, Ichiraku-San! I'll pay you tomorrow! We go on an overnight mission tonight, and then I will get payed, please!!!!" He begged, kneeling on the ground in front of the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. His hands were in the air clenched together in a pathetic attempt at deliverance.

"I am sorry, Naruto-Kun, but you still owe me from yesterday." He replied, wiping the well-used counter with an overused cloth.

"Oh, come on dad. Naruto is our most valuable customer. We know he will be back." Ayame, the owner's daughter and co-worker said, appearing out of the back with an armload of clean bowls.

"Yeah, what she said..please, Ichiraku-San!" Naruto begged, raising his hands high into the air, and bowing down, still on his knees.

"I really am sorry, Naruto-Kun...Oh, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What can I get for you today?" The owner's attention was immediately diverted to a new customer, who had appeared from behind the curtain that fell from the roof. He was roughly 5'10, appearing to be roughly 15, 16. His soft, green eyes and impossibly sharp fangs were hidden behind an AnBu-esque Wolf mask, completely white with wood stain details. A Konoha leaf was etched into the top, similar to Haku's mask. Behind the mask was untamable brown/black hair, short enough to be hidden behind the mask Loose, white gi-pants and a t-shirt were the only thing he wore, besides bandages that adorned his arms and legs. His fingernails and toe-nails were formed into sharp points. A katana was strapped to his back.

"One miso ramen, and whatever the Uzumaki kid wants..." He said calmly, before sitting down on the stool right beside where Naruto was kneeling.

"Ugh...beef ramen..." Naruto said slowly, shocked that this kid that he had never seen before in his life, had both bought him ramen, and known his name. "How do you know my name?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, during which he got up off the ground and sat on the stool beside him.

"The symbol on the back of your jumpsuit. It's the Uzumaki Clan symbol." He said calmly, as their ramen was placed in front of them. "Itadakimasu" Could be heard from both, as the twin crack of chopsticks separating resounded through the air. The only thing that could be heard after that was the slurping of noodles.

"Ah, that was good..." Naruto said, placing his bowl back down on the table.

"Indeed it was." The boy agreed, setting his down a bit more gently then Naruto had. "What do I owe you?" He asked Ayame, as she went to collect the bowls.

"1500 Ryo..." She answered, taking the money from the boy.

"I'm Tatsumaki Urufu, by the way." He said to Naruto, standing up. "Guess I'll see you around."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He answered, standing up as well. "Yeah, maybe." He whispered, as Urufu disappeared into the busy streets of Konoha.

"Naruto! Tsunade-Sensei needs you!" Sakura yelled, running down the street. When she arrived at the ramen stand, she smiled sweetly and punched Naruto in the back of the head. He fell to the cold ground facefirst, a large red goose egg forming from the contact point.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the large bump that had appeared.

"That was for making me look all over this village to find you!" She huffed, before crossing her arms and walking away. Sighing, Naruto pulled himself up with the assistance of a bar stool, and wiped the dust off of himself.

"Ugh..." Naruto sighed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing on top of the ramen stand. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted over to the Hokage tower.

"Now then, Naruto, I have a very important mission for you." Tsunade said from behind her desk, which was littered with sake bottles and paperwork.

"Oh, What about Team 7's mission tonight??" Naruto said, his attention immediately grasped.

"That mission will be carried out by Team 9. This mission will be classified as an A-Rank mission." She said, knowing full well that he would accept.

"Will Sakura-Chan and Sai be coming as well?" He asked, hoping that his love would be going with him.

"No. In fact, not even Kakashi will be going with you. I have someone else whom I think would be better suited for this mission." She replied, getting up from her seat.

"Oh, and just who is that?" He asked, wondering if it was Neji, Lee, or Shikimaru.

"A boy whom I think will help substantially." She replied, not revealing anything. Suddenly, the faint knocking could be heard from the great oak doors behind Naruto. "Enter!" The Hokage roared, as the oak doors swung open.

"You!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the figure entering, who was none other than Tatsumaki Urufu!

"Greetings, Hokage-Sama, Naruto-San." The boy said, calmly walking in and taking a seat next to Naruto.

"You two have met?" The Hokage asked, stunned.

"Yes, I bought him Ramen earlier." Urufu said, staring out the window, watching two sparrows dart and zoom through each other, dancing in the wind.

"NARUTO! This boy had not been in the village three hours, and already you got him to buy you food?" Tsunade Roared, not believing the boy could be so desperate for ramen.

"He had no say in the matter. I bought it for him because I felt like it." Urufu replied, cutting off Naruto who tried to explain.

"Yeah, he offered. Who was I to reject his kindness?" Naruto asked, smirking a "Thank-You" at the boy, who in turn, nodded a "Your-Welcome".

"Very well then." She sighed, sitting back down. "Your mission is to the village hidden in the Waterfall, and retrieve the "Uzumaki" scroll. Yes Naruto, Uzumaki as in you." She said, once she saw his eyes begin to widen.

"When do we leave?" Urufu asked, becoming slightly bored.

"Now." She said, tossing him a scroll. Opening it, a large puff of smoke erupted from it. When it cleared, they noticed they were outside the gates of Konoha, each carrying packs full of supplies. Shocked, Naruto looked around, wondering what just happened. Tsunade, from her window, laughed at him. _'Man, I love doing that!'_ She thought. Shrugging his pack off, Urufu left it on the ground, before starting off. _'What an interesting kid..' _She thought, watching them from the window.

"Why did you leave your pack back there?" Naruto asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been between them for several hours of walking.

"I did not need it." Was the only reply he got, before Urufu froze. Spinning around, a kunai shot from his now-empty palm, impaling a rather large bob-cat that had been hiding in the bushes. "I hate cats..." Naruto heard him whisper, before Urufu spun back around, and kept walking.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, stealing edgy glances at Urufu.

"Cat's are annoying..." He explained, keeping his eye on the road ahead.

"I guess that makes sense..." Naruto murmured, occasionally looking up at the boy.

Eventually, night began to fall, and they both agreed it was time to set up camp. Pulling out the tent from his backpack, He quickly set it up next to a large oak tree. Urufu, however, merely climbed up it, and laid atop a tree branch, staring at the stars.

Several Hours later, Naruto was awoken by a deep, haunting howl. One from no animal he had ever heard before. Trying to shake it out of his head, he eventually fell back asleep, plagued by nightmares about crazy animals ripping into his tent and devouring him.

Well, that's it for Chapter one! Please, Read and Review. Here's a little preview from Chapter Two!

_ A short while later, he finally found him. Covered in blood. The remains of a mutilated deer skeleton laid beside him. Licking the blood from his fingers and face, Urufu hadn't noticed Naruto. Yet._

_"What...did...you...do?" Naruto asked in between breaths._

_ "I ate breakfast." Urufu replied, continuing to lick the blood off of his fingers._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or anything created by Masashi Kishimoto-Sennin. I do, however, own the Tenshi Style.

As the sun rose once again over Naruto and Urufu, it quickly shone through the light material of the tent, and right into Naruto's eyes.

"Argh!" He grunted, pulling himself up out of the sleeping bag. The rustling of material from the tent and it's zipper quickly cut through the crisp morning air.

"Morning." Naruto was greeted both by this sound and the scent of cooking ramen. As he unzipped his tent, he was greeted by the glorious sight of a bed of coals cooking a pot filled with ramen.

"Oh, I made you breakfast..." He replied, before leaping up into the tree where he had slept.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, before sitting down in front of the steaming pot.

"To get my breakfast..." Was the reply Naruto heard, before Urufu had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto began to slurp up his ramen, a distant howling could be heard once more, and then the scream of a frightened deer. Swallowing the noodles he had in his mouth, Naruto sat up, and went looking for Urufu.

A short while later, he finally found him. Covered in blood. The remains of a mutilated deer skeleton layed beside him. Licking the blood from his fingers and face, Urufu hadn't noticed Naruto. Yet.

"What...did...you...do?" Naruto asked in between breaths.

"I ate breakfast." Urufu replied, continuing to lick the blood off of his fingers.

"But...you...I..." Naruto stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Look, I would explain, but I just ate, and am ready to move on." Urufu said, walking over to a small stream gurgling beside the two, washing himself up a little bit.

"Ok..." Naruto said, more confused then ever. On the inside, he was a little bit scared. _'First the howling, and now this?! I don't know what's going on here!'_ He thought desperately, but pulled himself together in front of Urufu. After all, the future Hokage couldn't be scared over one kid!

"Let's go then." Urufu said, and in a swirl of wind, everything was packed and in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, perplexed. They were easily a few hundred feet away from their camp.

"Kaze Ayatsuri No Jutsu." Urufu said, Before turning back towards the road.

"Kaze Ayatsuri, huh... Can you teach it to me?" Naruto asked, jogging slightly to catch up to him.

"No." Urufu answered calmly.

"Please?!!?!?!?!" Naruto begged, trailing after him.

"No." Urufu said, unwavered.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, grabbing Urufu's shoulder. They both stopped walking. A slight breeze ruffled through the tree's, and the boy's hair.

"Because, I don't feel like it." Urufu said, blinking. Suddenly, a pulse of wind pushed Naruto's hand off of his shoulder.

"Fine then." Naruto groaned, as they continued their trek to the Land of Waterfall.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade and Kakashi were in a heated debate. Papers fluttered through the air from the force that occured when Kakashi's fist made contact with the desk.

"I can't believe you sent Naruto with a kid no one knows about to gain the Scroll of the Uzumaki Clan!" Kakashi shouted at the Godaime, for once the book set aside. He was furious! Naruto was only 16, and the Hokage just sent him to face unknown adversaries, all the while being followed by someone no one knew about!

"I have full confidence in Naruto and Urufu's abilities." She replied calmly from behind her desk. Her eyes met with Kakashi, and he could see the pure trust she had in her eyes. He ignored it.

"Speaking of which, I had never even heard of this kid, let alone the Tatsumaki Clan!" Kakashi said, enraged.

"That is because he is the only one left. The same thing happened to them that did the Uchiha's." She said sadly, looking out the window. She remembered Kumo and Kagerou quite fondly.

"So... He's powerful?" Kakashi asked, stopping his shouting match for a moment. Considering the possibilities, if he was he was probably crazy.

"Very. His clan had a very special Kekkai Genkai, called the Kasuru, as well as a special Taijutsu/Ninjutsu combo, aptly named the Tenshi." She answered, knowing he wouldn't be mad for much longer. His curiousity wouldn't let him.

"What are those?" He asked, intrigued. Tsunade smirked, as she crossed her fingers and continued explaining.

"The Clan's Bloodline Limit, the Kasuru, is one of the greatest techniques in the world. It allows the user to transform both halfway, and fully into a specific animal. No, not just the image of it, but actually _transform!_" She said slowly, hoping each word would sink in.

"You mean..kind of like a werewolf?" Kakashi asked, his eye widening as she nodded. "Then how come I have never heard of this power, if it was so powerful?" He asked, slamming his fist into the table once more.

"Because of the gory state that most users wound up as. You see, the Leader of the Village realized that he could easily be overthrown, so, sneaking into their rooms late at night, he slaughtered them all. All, but one." Tsunade revealed from behind her crossed fingers.

"Urufu…" Kakashi breathed, sitting down slowly. The chair squeaked against the wooden floor as it was pushed back slightly.

"That's right. Now then, anything else?" She asked, before shuffling around paperwork. She had a very busy day ahead of her, blowing off her duties and drinking Sake for the next six hours.

"Yes, one other thing. Tell me about the Tenshi." Kakashi said, watching her fumble around. He knew what she was up to... He didn't care, but he knew.

"That, I cannot." She replied, before standing up. "It is not my technique to tell. Besides, I think it is time you left. Ask Urufu about it when he gets back." She said, before ushering him out the door. Shizune had given her a case of sake for her birthday, and she was itching to drink it.

"Oh, alright then…I'm almost on chapter 12 anyway…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath, fishing his familiar orange book out from his pocket.

Returning back to our hero's, the forecast had changed from bright and sunny to a harsh downpour.

"Aagh! Why does something bad _always_ have to happen on my mission?!" Naruto cried, trudging through the thick mud.

"Oh, calm down…" Urufu muttered, getting sick and tired of Naruto's mumbling. Using Kaze Ayatsuri, Urufu had managed to repel most of the rain away from him, keeping him dry and warm, for the most part.

"Couldn't you share that wind with me?" Naruto whined, looking at himself. He was drenched and full of mud. Smiling an evil grin, Urufu nodded his head.

"Certainly." He replied, before sending a wall of wind at Naruto, knocking him into a rather large ditch filled with mud.

"URUFU-TEME!" Naruto roared, dragging himself out of the ditch.

"Yes?" Urufu inquired innocently, continuing down the road.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked, shaking his fist at Urufu.

"Several reasons. One, you were being annoying. Two, I could, and three, I thought you were a ninja, start acting like one, and not a child!" Urufu said calmly, walking on.

"Alright, Urufu. I've had it. No more of your holier-then-thou attitude. Let's fight, right here, right now." Naruto replied, stomping a foot on the ground in front of him defiantly.

"If you wish..." Was the last thing Naruto heard, before Urufu disappeared, only to reappear again several feet in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, performing the cross-like hand seal. In a few dozen puffs of smoke, where there stood 1, there stood 50 Naruto's.

"Tenshi:Ichijin!" Urufu said, infusing Natural Wind Chakra within his legs. Kicking at every clone that came at him, small bursts of Tornado like winds erupted from the contact point, easily assimilating the clones.

"Grr....Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto roared, this time creating several thousand clones, which easily surrounded the lone boy. As they all rushed to beat him to a bloody pulp, Urufu did the last thing Naruto wanted to see. He smiled.

"That same trick won't work twice. Tenshi:Kanpuu!" He shouted, spinning in large circles, kicking and punching at every clone he could reach. Bursts of Wind as cold as ice howled from his very core, freezing what he didn't strike down. And once again, there was one.

"Heh...One More time..Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." This time, however, Naruto only made one. Standing beside him, it helped him to create his final attack. "Wind Release:Rasenshuriken!" Throwing the spinning ball of mass destruction at Urufu, he had only three seconds to react.

"Tenshi:Kamikaze!" Leaping into the air, he came down upon the attack feet-first, destroying it using a swift kick that held the power of a hurricane. Dust and mud filled the air as the Earth under him jarred greatly, disrupted by his attack. "Tenshi:Makaze." Urufu said finally, Throwing a punch at Naruto from several feet away. Immediatly after the punch was thrown, a black wind erupted from his hand, headed straight towards Naruto.

"Stop!" A shout sounded, as a figure landed between Naruto and the black wind. "Dobei No Jutsu!" The figure shouted, as a wall of mud shot straight up from the ground, stopping the gust of wind, which dispersed slowly, being absorbed by the natural wind.

"What were you two thinking?" The Figure asked, who turned out to be none other then...Kakashi!

How will our Hero's react to the newly acquired member of their team? Read to find out! Please, Please, Please Review!

Ok, Translation time! (For the techniques I made up ONLY)

Lets start off with the basics.

Kaze Ayatsuri No Jutsu - Wind manipulation Technique

Kasuru - To Transform

Tenshi - Natural Elements

Ichijin - A Gust of wind

Kanpuu - Cold wind

Kamikaze - Divine Wind

Makaze - Evil Wind

Dobei No Jutsu - Mud Wall Technique

Remember, Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruverse. If I did, I wouldn't be working my ass off to get a new skateboard!

"Well?" Kakashi asked calmly, his ever-present book ever-present.

"What do you mean? He pissed me off, so we fought." Naruto replied cheekily, crossing his arms. Thankfully for him, the rain began to clear up, and the sun broke through the thick barriar of the sky, illuminating the land better.

"That's not what I meant. Do you two even know where you are?" Kakashi asked, flipping his page.

"Uhm...on a road?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Three kilometers from the border." Urufu breathed, looking around. He knew he recognized something about this place.

"That's right. Now then, there are three things that must be done before we get there. One: disguise you both. Urufu...I'm so sorry about what happened." He said, turning to the boy and lowering his book. When he got a nod in return, he continues. "Two: create a reason why you three must be here, and three: seal your chakra, temporarily." Kakashi explained, pulling out two scrolls. Handing one to each of the boys, he watched as they pocketed it.

"Okay, so then, first off. Naruto, Urufu, Henge." He told them, and watched as Urufu transformed into something of a Naruto, Kiba, Urufu mix, not recognizable whatsoever. Naruto, however, turned into a grumpy old man with sagging skin.

"Naruto...perhaps you should try your Orioke No Jutsu...but clothed!" He told him, before he nodded.

"Orioke No Jutsu!" He cried, and transformed in a beautiful teen girl wearing only an orange tank top and pair of orange short shorts. Her long, golden hair was up in twin pigtails. Unfortunately, she still had whisker marks, but they were barely noticeable. Oh, and one more thing. She was drenched.

"Alright, as for your reason, I think I have one, but Naruto, your not gonna like it!" Kakashi grinned. _'I love messing with this kid!'_

"Halt! Please state your identification and reason for entering the waterfall country!" Two armed Guards said in kiosk desk guarding the border. Pulling out twin sets of identification, Urufu and Naruto placed them on the desk in front of him.

"So, what brings you to the waterfall country, Rei, and Ms....Kyougeki Ai?" He said, looking down at the papers.

"Well, you see sir, it's our honeymoon, and we've heard of the beauty that this land holds." Urufu said calmly, grabbing Naruto's hand and squeezing gently, smiling at her.

"That's right..." She replied happily, squeezing his hand back. On the outside, they did indeed look like two civilians, happily married. On the inside, however...

_Urufu: It's Just business, None of it matters._

_Naruto: WHY THE HELL AM I HOLDING HANDS WITH A GUY?!?!?!_

"Well then, you may enter, and please, enjoy your stay." The guard said, stamping the admittance pass with his "Admit" stamp, and opening the gate to let them pass.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto squeeked, jumping up and down eagerly, making her rather impressive chest bounce in her very tight orange tank top. The guards fell backwards off their chairs, blood streaming from their noses, unconscious.

"Now, was that really necassary?" Urufu asked, sighing as he stared at the site that was the guards.

"Actually, yes." Naruto replied, as Kakashi walked up behind them, in the appearance of his youth. "If I hadn't knocked them out, Kakashi would never be allowed in!"

"Let's go." Kakashi said quietly, edging past the guards, who were slowly waking.

Later, in a hotel room beside the waterfall.

"So...what were those techniques you were using?" Naruto asked Urufu over supper. Urufu stopped eating, swallowing slowly. Sighing, he knew it would have been only a matter of time before he asked.

"The Tenshi style of Taijutsu are a clan secret. However, since I am the only one left, I think I can tell you. have you ever had to use a technique solely focusing on Natural Chakra?" Urufu asked, staring at Naruto.

"Yeah! My technique, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken is composed mainly of Natural wind Chakra. It was really hard to learn, though!" Naruto bragged, hoping to impress the boy.

"Well, my techniques are made up of only Natural Chakra." He answered, before taking a bite out of his Fish.

"Only...of...Natural Chakra?" Naruto asked, choking on his fish a bit. It had taken him a long time to learn his technique, and that was with his shadow clones!

"Correct." They ate the rest in silence, with Kakashi staring out of a nearby window at the setting sun. Almost as soon as it reached the horizen line, he spoke.

"Let's go." Nodding, the two boys stood up, transforming back into Rei and Ai. For now, they should stay in cover. Kakashi himself transformed back into his younger self.

Under the cover of the setting sun, the trio ran swiftly to their destination, the cliff that the waterfall ran down. Leaping high, Naruto and Urufu both pulled out the scroll that held their Chakra sealed.

"Kai!" Both shouted, ripping the seal. Instantly, 98% of their chakra was released back into their system, as opposed to the normal 2% that they were going with.

"Ready...Set..Now!" Kakashi ordered, diving into the waterfall.

"Bonzai!" Naruto shouted, diving after him. Urufu silently fell into the water as well.

For the second time that day, they were drenched to the bone. This time, however, it was on purpose. As they fell through the waterfall, they pushed Chakra into the soles of their feet, and launched themselves into the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. At which point, they were immediately surrounded.

"INTRUDERS!" One Shinobi shouted, drawing a large sword.

"Heh...Leave this to me guys, you go find what Lady Tsunade asked us to find." Urufu said, drawing his own sword. Nodding Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, as they ran off.

"Ready boys?" Urufu asked with such confidence that a few shinobi gave each other uneasy glances. "TENSHI:Konku Shippuu!" He roared, infusing wind chakra in with his blade. Slashing several times, he cut three shinobi with the blade itself, and and many other with the concentrated blasts of pure hurricane energy. As six fell to the ground, dead, twelve more backed up slightly.

"Heh, I'll finish this." One man said, uncorking a bottle.

"Sir, please, don't!" Another man begged, as the leader ignored him and chugged away. Instantly, his Aura burst from his body, indicating his Chakra increase.

"Is that it?" Urufu asked smugly. He had dealt with fools who drank Hero Water before.

"Insolent child..." The man said, before doing roughly twelve complicated hand seals. "Water Style: Mizu Yari No Jutsu!" He roared, sending a massive stream of water at Urufu. Having no time to react, he was instantly blown back by the wind.

"Well, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed your little 'Hero' session...Tenshi:Shougekiha!" He roared, stabbing the blade into the ground. The earth under it rumbled, and a large shockwave pushed the Shinobi back. "Tenshi:Shougehika." He said sadly. It would be some of the last words they would ever hear. Leaping into the air, he infused Wind Chakra within his legs. Coming down hard, he kicked the ground. A massive crater formed where he was standing, creating several more shockwaves, then the final technique. "Tenshi:Enfun."

"Argh! No!" Some of the men screamed, as a huge mound of dirt and earth rose up from the ground, completely burying and crushing the Shinobi after he slide-kicked the ground. All save one.

"Run." Urufu whispered, and watched as the boy turned tail and ran. _'Well, that was easy. I'm coming guys!'_ He thought, turning towards the direction Naruo and Kakashi ran. Taking a deep breath, he began sprinting towards them, releasing his breath as he ran.

"Grr...Where is it?!" Naruto cried in frustration. They had easily sneaked past the sleeping guard that sat with his head down on a desk. Afterall, nothing ever happened in the archives, right?

"Quiet, Naruto." Kakashi hushed him, trying to pull a scroll out of the shelf. When it didn't budge, he tried several others. None of them moved. Which meant either one of two things. One:there was a secret room behind this shelf, or two: It was a genjutsu. Deciding on the latter, he Placed his fingers in the "Tiger" seal, and shouted Kai! Instantly, a puff of smoke surrounded the bookshelf, and when it cleared there stood a...

"Hey, look, a door!" Naruto exclaimed, walking over to Kakashi.

"That's right. Now, before you open it, I think there should be some sort of tra-NARUTO, NO!" Kakashi cried, as he turned the handle. Instantly a poisounous gas filled the room, excreted through the vents, which quickly closed, sealing the room.

"Ugh...whoops.." Naruto mumbled, before covering his nose with his shirt. Kakashi was already protected by his mask, but still felt the need to cover it with his shirt. Instantly, metal grates slid down the windows and door, sealing them from the outside world.

"What are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked Kakashi, before having an idea. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He called, biting his finger and slamming it into the table. There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared.. Nothing. "Well that didn't work..."

"The room is obviously protected from letting intruders in or out..." Kakashi rationalized, sighing. He was getting a little dizzy, and closed his eyes, just to clear his head. He heard a thud, and then was pulled into the world of darkness.

OH NOES! Our Heroes are trapped in the scroll archive, sealed airtight, full of poisonous gases! Someone should help them!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Translation time!

Kumori - Shadow

Rei - Ghost

Kyougeki - Extreme

Ai - Love

Konku Shippuu - Concentrated Hurricane

Shougekiha - Shockwave

Enfun - Burial Mound

Mizu Yari - Water Spear


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto-Verse. That right alone belongs to Masishi Kishimoto... If I did, Naruto would have killed Sasuke during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and be done with it.

_'Just a few...more..steps!'_ Urufu thought, as he ran it closer and closer to the archives. He noticed he wasn't the only one headed that direction, as most of the village headed for it as well, a large alarm ringing throughout it. No one payed him any attention, thankfully, as they were too preoccupied with trying to figure out what was going on.

Sprinting faster, Urufu made it there, roughly twelve seconds after the specialized group of Ninja from the village.

"Alright, can I get everyone to back up please." The leader of the group said. As the crowd backed up a few steps, Urufu stepped forward.

"And who are you?" He asked rudely, sneering at the boy.

"Urufu Tatsumaki." He answered boldly. A gasp could be heard from the village, as they realized his identity. One of the Ninja nodded at another, whom disappeared in a splash of water.

"Well, young Tatsumaki-San, we are under orders to escort you to the Leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall for murdering your clan."

"For murdering my clan?!" Urufu roared back, enraged.

"That is correct." The Ninja replied calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And if I refuse?" Urufu asked, taking a step forward.

"If you refuse, then we are given permission to see you as 'hostile', and eliminate you." The Ninja grinned, hoping for a fight.

"I do indeed refuse." Urufu replied calmly, stepping forward once more. Then he remembered the reason he was rushing. "Unfortunately, I cannot answer that call." He replied, before doing the "Bird" hand seal, and creating three Kaze Bunshins. Wind Clones. Switching himself with the one closest to the door, he sneakily made his way inside, fully utilizing his Ninja skills.

Naruto didn't know it, but he was gasping for air, as he lied on the floor beside the unconscious Kakashi, surrounded by books and scrolls.. Most of the poison that seeped through the room had been caught by his shirt, and the rest was filtered out of his system by the Kyubi. Kakashi, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The room was airtight, however, which meant that what he was breathing in was carbon dioxide, and not oxygen. As such, he was slowly dieing. Naruto had managed to awaken, slightly, but couldn't handle it.

_"Come on Kit, wake up!"_ The Kyubi yelled inside of his head, desperate to stay alive. If Naruto died, then the Shinigami would certainly get him.

_'Sorry, Kyubi..too sleepy...'_ Naruto thought back, before passing out again. Suddenly, the door was blasted open by a Tenshi: Konku Shippuu Kick. Flying off of it's hinges, it landed in a heap of metal beside Naruto. Rushing in, Urufu punched several Tenshi: Konku Shippuu's into the air, replenishing it's air supply. They were incredibly weak, due to the absense of Wind to create the Chakra, but it would do. Walking over to a door, he opened it, hoping to find an exit. Unfortunately, he couldn't find one. Fortunately, he found something else.

"The Uzumaki Scroll..." Urufu breathed excitedly, momentarily distracted by it. It was roughly as long as a baseball bat, and thick as an encyclopedia. It was completely blue, save for the orange "Uzumaki" seal holding it shut, and decorated all over. Grabbing it, he pulled out a scroll of his own. Opening it, he pierced his thumb with his tooth, and flicked some of his blood on both the Uzumak Scroll, and the inside of his own, activating the seal. In a puff of smoke, the Uzumaki Scroll disappeared into his own. Pocketing it, he turned to the two that lied before them.

"Good, at least their breathing normally..." He whispered, before he noticed several figures standing in the doorway. It was the Waterfall Ninja!

"End of the line, kid!" They replied, before starting toward them. Feeling his Chakra was low, he knew he wouldn't be able to use many of his Tenshi techniques. He doubted he could even muster a few moments from his Kaze Ayatsuri. He had no choice. He had to use Kasuru.

"I really am sorry for this, guys..." He whispered, before activating his bloodline limit. As he shifted, the majority got a horrified look on their face as his tissue melted and reformed, as well as the bones underneath.

"What...what are you?" One of the younger ones had asked, pointing.

"Idiot...He's a Tatsumaki!" One of the older men explained, trying to talk some sense into them.

"No..no way! I thought they were all dead!" He cried again, starting to shake.

"They are." Urufu growled from his new form. The young ninja nearly wet his pants, as he heard the demonic perversion that once was Urufu's voice. Sprinting towards them as they stood there shocked, he leaped into the air and grabbed ahold of the leader's throat with his fangs. Shaking his head from side to side, he ripped it out in a great torrent of gushing blood. Spitting the solid chunk of flesh out from his mouth, he turned to the others. "Who's next?"

"Not us!" They cried, before running away from the monster that was Urufu Tatsumaki.

Nearly two hours had passed since the "fight" with the "Elite" ninja, if he could call those things that. Performing a simple Earth Jutsu, he had created a walls around the room to seal off anyone from getting inside. Kakashi and Naruto had both woken up an hour ago, and the three were currently sitting in a circle, working on a plan to escape alive.

"Well, what If we merely go through the ground?" Naruto asked his Urufu, trying to be useful.

"I like the way you think, but no good." Urufu said, smiling at the boy before continuing. "The entire region below us is saturated in Water from the waterfall. If we are detected in it, the entire village will be aware."

"What if I summoned my dogs to be used as a distraction?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the boy.

"No...They are very alert." He explained, eyeing Kakashi back. There was a reason they both were listening to this boy. A lot had been revealed in the time they were together, including the boy's past. He had indeed been born and raised, as well as nearly died in this village.

"I...I have an idea." Urufu stated, before standing up. Releasing his Jutsu, the earth melded back into the ground. The walls and roof of the building had been torn off in an attempt to retrieve them. A large crowd surrounded it, looking at it in awe. Urufu studied the crowd for a possible escape route. And then he saw _him_.

"Welcome home, Urufu." A man said, stepping out of the surrounding crowd.

"Yes, that's him." Urufu said, anticipating Naruto and Kakashi's question.

"So, the famous Copy-Nin and Demon Child are with you as well..." The man pondered, before grinning. "Why?"

"Because, he came to us for a new home. So we gave it." Kakashi answered, staring at the man strangely. Was this the one who killed the entire Tatsumaki Clan?

"In that case, you must die as well." They heard the man say, before nearly 100 fully clad ninja appeared, bursting out of a large pond beside them. Urufu, Naruto, and Kakashi tensed for a fight. This could get rough.

"But why must they die?" The trio heard several people shout, obviously confused.

"Because he killed his own clan, and they probably helped."

"LIAR! This is what really happened!" Urufu shouted, before beginning his story. As the story came to a close, several villagers glared angrily at the leader, but most laughed at him.

"It is you who lie!" The leader shouted, as many villagers agreed. They had no reason to think differently, after all. The leader was normally a kind, good man. Looking at Kakashi and Naruto, they nodded. The secret conversation? _Stay out of my way for this._ Turning back to the leader, he was finally about to exact his revenge. The last of the Tatsumaki Clan grinned.

Urufu's Story

_A rather meek village was hidden inside of a large waterfall. This village had but two things that made them even worthy of being called a village. The first was the hero Water, that they collected from the Great tree. This water enhanced the User's Chakra ten fold. The other thing that made them great was the Tatsumaki Clan. Well, was the Tatsumaki clan. Inside the largest house in the village, a young boy, roughly 15, stared at mass carnage. His mother, father, sisters, brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone he knew and cared about had been destroyed. Some bodies were slightly transformed, showing that in their last ditch-effort, they had tried to either run or attack. Blood crept down the walls and floors, the smell crinkling Urufu's nose._

_Urufu couldn't believe it. Before him stood his entire family, slaughtered. He didn't know what to do. Backing up slowly, he hit something. Or someone. Turning around, he faced the killer. It was their leader! Quickly turning around, he moulded Chakra down to his feet, and jumped. High. Sticking to the ceiling, he began to run across it, and out through an open window._

_Fresh air greeted him, as well as nothingness. Falling, he hit the dirt hard. Suddenly, a whistling could be heard behind him, as a large stream of water cut through the air, headed for him! Pushing wind Chakra into his feet, he shouted:_

_"Get away From me!"_

_Before erupting into the air, the geyser missed him by mere millimeters. Landing gracefully in the aftermath, he began a full out sprint, before a wall of water from the pool that surrounded them stopped him._

_"You cannot run, Urufu."_

_The man said, before throwing several kunai at Urufu. As they flew through the air, Urufu infused some of his Chakra into his own kunai, and threw them back, several striking the opposing kunai, having both drop to the ground. One, however, continued on to it's path._

_"Heh."_

_He laughed, before holding up his hand, and catching the Kunai. And that was when he noticed it. The paper bomb that Urufu had attached to the back of it!_

_"What the?"_

_He asked, before it exploded. Urufu watched the explosion happen, before sprinting once more. Suddenly, his bones and skin began to shift and melt, as he transformed into his "Were" form. Instead of the regular Urufu, a creature roughly 5'11 stood in his place. He had white fur covering his skin, and his face was slightly wolfen. His ears had elongened and pointed, as well as his claws and fangs. His clothes were strained against his form, barely covering the tight muscles that he had obtained. Sprinting, the sinewy muscles in his legs sent him rocketing away from the leader, and out through the waterfall guarding his village. Ripping off his hitai-at, he threw it to the ground. This was his home no more._

Well, that's it for Chapter four. No translating needed this time, I hope! Don't worry, if you are lost, a full translation list will be at the end of the next chapter, so, if you want to know everything in one go, keep reading! ;)

Please, Please, Please Review!

Your Favourite Werewolf,

~Urufu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. Sadface...Ninja-Tear...

As the majority of the village began to surround them, Urufu smirked. Time to show the villagers what being a Tatsumaki meant.

"Kaze Tenshi." He whispered, as Naruto, Kakashi, and the entire village watched him in awe. He had just invoked the Power of Wind inside of himself. It was similiar to when Naruto or the other Bijuu invoked the power of the demons inside of them. A harsh white glow seemed to erupt from his very core. Winking at the Ninja opposing him, he disappeared. When he reappered, he was in front of the first wave. Rearing his arm back, he punched the Waterfall Ninja in the face, unleashing the hell-bent fury of maximum strength winds. He fell without a sound, his head resembling a tomato if you hit it with a baseball bat. Turning to the other's he noticed that most of them were gone. Only a handful remained, including one didn't seem afraid. Not in the least. Studying the man, he knew exactly who it was.

"Stop, Urufu." The old man. He had pale blue eyes, and skin that seemed several sizes too small. Decked out in blue and white Ninja gear, his Waterfall Hitae-at was tied around his arm, similiar to Shikimaru's.

"How are you still alive?" Urufu asked in confusion.

"Because I let him live." The Waterfall Village leader said, stepping in.

"Why? After all, you killed my entire Clan, why let him live!?" Urufu cried, nearly on the verge of tears. His Kaze Tenshi having worn off moments ago.

"He did not kill the Tatsumaki's, Urufu. I did." Urufu was shocked, to say the least. Naruto and Kakashi were too far back to hear anything, but didn't try anything. They must have thought Urufu was toying with them.

"Why did you kill them?" Urufu asked, tears flowing freely down his face. Luckily, his mask protected him from being seen in such a moment of weakness.

"Simple. They couldn't live. They were becoming too powerful. Soon, they would have been strong enough to overthrow me." The leader said, butting in again.

"But why would they do such a thing?" Urufu asked, full out weeping.

"For something that would allow them to reach a new height in strength. You see Urufu, we have something that over 99% of the world doesn't." The leader gloated, before taking a step back. As the old man stepped forward once more, Urufu grimaced.

"Urufu, I have mastered the Tenshi at such a level, your Kaze Tenshi will not even come close to touching my level. Tenshi Jisshitsu." He whispered softly, unleashing his technique. Unlike the simple white glow Urufu had obtained in his Kaze Tenshi mode, the old man's left leg glowed blue, right leg glowed red, right arm glowed yellow, left arm glowed brown, and eyes glowed white. From his core a light that flashed through every color quickly was shining. After the glow, the respected element seemed to form and cover that appendage, whereas nothing to his core. His left was covered in water, his right in fire. His right arm covered in Lightning, and Left in Earth, All the while a slight haze could be detected around his head, generated from his eyes. "This is the Full Tenshi, Urufu. The Natural Element's Essence. And unfortunately, it will be the last thing you see." Suddenly, he was gone.

Shooting up from the ground in front of Urufu, he swung a kick with his right leg, which connected with a sickening crack. As Urufu flew backwards, a burn mark the size of the man's foot was beginning to form. Crashing into the remains of the archive building, he stood up slowly, wiping the blood that trickled down his chin from his mouth away with his sleeve.

"You cannot even hope to win." The Village Leader cried with glea.

"WRONG!" Urufu roared, before activating his regular Kaze Tenshi. Disappearing, he reappeared in front of the old man, swing punch and kick after punch and kick at the man, but he dodged with ease, not even breaking a sweat. He did break a bone, however. Unfortunately, it wasn't his. It was Urufu's. As the boy tried for a punch, he grabbed his shoulder and wrist, then rammed his knee up, shattering the elbow.

"URUFU!" Naruto cried out, before charging into the scene.

"Get out of here!" Urufu barked, clutching his arm. "This is my fight. Hold on to this..." He said, tossing him the scroll that contained the Uzumaki Scroll.

"But...I...Ok." Naruto resigned his argument with a look from the last Tatsumaki. Pocketing the scroll, he backed up. Closing his eyes, Urufu whispered Doton Tenshi. Instantly, half of his white glow, on his left side, receded back into him, only to be replaced by a deep brown one. The color of rich soil. Raising his unbroken arm, Urufu smashed it into the man's right arm. As lightning crackled around Urufu's Doton side, it had no effect. Earth was impervious to Lightning.

"But not water!" The man said, reading Urufu's thoughts. Spinning on his right and kicking with his left left, Urufu was drenched and blown back by the boiling hot geyser that had erupted from the man's heel. He fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

"URUFU!" This time it was Kakashi. Rushing towards the boy, the multicolored, glowing man said and did nothing. Urufu was down for the count. Kakashi sat beside him, studying his wounds. They were bad. Suddenly, a spike of Chakra erupted from Naruto so strong that it made the Tenshi master shiver.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Naruto roared, beginning his transformation. During which, Kakashi pulled out a seal which would repress the Demon Chakra. Unfortunately, some of the water that was left on Urufu from the last attack dripped on it, smearing the ink. 'So much for that idea...' Kakashi thought, letting it float away in the breeze. Naruto had finished his transformation, into his three-tailed state. 'Three tails so soon? This could end badly.' Kakashi thought, beginning to worry more for the villages sake then for Naruto's or Urufu's.

"Let me up.." It was Urufu. Nodding, Kakashi backed out of the way, and watched as Urufu stood up. His knee's threatened to collapse, many of his ribs were cracked, a lung was pierced, he had his right shoulder and left forearm broken, but he stood. Defiantly. "Time to end this."

"Agreed." It was Naruto/Kyubi, who had sidled up beside him, three tails twitching with annoyance at the lack of blood on his hands. Sighing, Urufu grinned at Naruto. "Let's do this."

"Kaze Tenshi!" Urufu cried, before becoming engulfed in the white light. Pumping more Regular Chakra and Natural Chakra in it then he thought he had, the white light intensified to such a point that many had to shield their eyes, lest they burn in their sockets.

"Interesting." The man replied, before trying to pump more Chakra into his techniques, only to find that he couldn't. "Heh, guess I'll have to kill you the hard way..." He sneered, before closing the gap between them by disappearing into the ground and reappearing in front of them. Unfortunately for the old man, Mini-Hurricanes pulsed off the boy, resulting in several things happening to his Tenshi. The fire blew out. The Water turned to Ice, weighing him down tremendously. The Lightning remained unnaffected. The Earth was cut up bad, but otherwise workable. The Wind was blown away by the much stronger winds.

"Unlike you, My Tenshi abilities are not split into five, and as such, superior." Urufu taunted, before swinging several punches at the man, unseen by the naked eye. Because of his speed, the old man had a hard time seeing, let alone avoiding the attacks! After three strikes, the Tenshi disappeared off of his body. He fell to his knees, then finally, the ground. Dead. The Kyuubi raged, before rushing towards the village, and slaughtering the leader. Once that was taken care of, and the Demon Fox had a full belly, Naruto too fell unconscious. Power overload was bad.

"Goodbye, Ojiisan..." A final tear shed down Urufu's face, mixed with blood, before he too fell to the ground. Fortunately, he was merely unconscious. Unfortunately, he was merely unconscious, and would soon feel the pain his Kaze Tenshi held off, before it too disappeared, Urufu having no control over it once unconscious.

"WeramI?" Urufu asked quickly and groggily, his head spinning. He couldn't see anything, and his entire body felt like it had been dipped in acid.

"Konoha Hospital." A voice penetrated through the darkness, and it took a moment before Urufu recognized it. It was the voice of Lady Tsunade!

"Why can't I see anything?" Urufu asked, raising from the bed, before a pain more intense than anything he ever felt before shot through him like a rocket on speed.

"There are bandages covering your body. You were hurt pretty badly." Tsunade explained, before unwinding the bandages off of his head. At first, everything was blurry, but then he could see fine again. What he saw shocked him. Most of the white bandages caccooning him were Dark red. Blood.

"How long have I been out?" Urufu asked weakly, gasping from the pain. There was a pause before she answered.

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" Urufu cried, trying to sit up again, only to be dragged back down by his injuries, and Tsunade's helping hand.

"That's right. Two weeks. That man really did a number on you." Tsunade said, sitting down beside the bed. The harsh white of the room and hospital smell always made her sick, but she would have to swallow that pill.

"He was my ojiisan...How is everyone else?" Urufu had gathered enough strength by then to sit up. Suddenly, a wound opened up in his arm. Stupid elbow.

"The man you fought...The man who did this to you was your grandfather?" Tsunade asked, obviously confused. Why would anyone do this to a teenage boy, let alone their grandson?!

"Yes." It was a simple reply. One that tried to hide a pain that they both knew was there. Tried in vain.

"But why?" And so Urufu regaled her through the entire story from the beginning. When he was finished, nearly ten, twenty minutes later, she had an extremely angry expression on her face.

"Oh, before you go, could you send in Naruto to see me?" Urufu asked as she stood up to leave. Nodding, Tsunade opened the door, and closed it gently.

"So, do you still have that scroll I gave you?" Urufu asked Naruto, who was sitting on the bottom of his bed.

"Yup, I sure do! Here!" He said, pulling it out of a his weapons pouch.

"Thanks." Urufu replied, before opening the scroll. Biting his thumb, he swiped some of his blood down the scroll. Instantly, a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, a much bigger scroll laid atop Urufu.

"Is that..what I think it is?" Naruto asked, staring at the scroll in awe.

"Indeed it is. And, since it is your scroll, officially, here." Urufu said, pushing it towards Naruto. Holding it up in front of him, he stared at it. That's it. He just stared. A smile touched the corners of his lips, before slowly growing into a massive grin.

"Well go on then, open it!" Urufu shouted, becoming impatient.

"Right." Naruto said, before picking at the wax seal. When he realized that no matter what he did, it wouldn't open, he became crestfallen.

"Naruto... That is a clan scroll, meaning it houses all the secrets of that clan, and only members should be able to open it. Wipe your blood on it, baka!"

"Right." Naruto said, biting his thumb. Wiping the droplets of crimson life on it , he was suprised as the wax disintigrated. "This is it." Naruto said quietly, opening the scroll.

Alright, so there's Chapter 5! How was the fight scene? I was a little worried about that...

Ok, so, here's what's going to happen. I want to know what you guys think the scroll should say. Here are the options.

1)Uzumaki Clan Special Jutsu

2)A Family Heirloom

3)Summoning Contract.

And no, the summoning contract will not be for Foxes. There are too many fanfics like that. The summoning animal will be a Turtle. Why a Turtle? Well, the Uzumaki's are from the Hidden Waterfall Village, which means water, of course!

As promised, here is the full translation guide for the Tenshi style Jutsu up until now.

Tenshi Style

Wind Tenshi:

Tenshi:Ichijin A Gust of wind .

Tenshi:Kanpuu Cold wind .

Tenshi:Makaze Evil Wind

Tenshi:Kamikaze Divine Wind

Tenshi:Konku Shippuu Concentrated Hurricane

Earth Tenshi:

Tenshi:Shougekiha Shockwave

Tenshi:Enfun Burial Mound

Tenshi Jisshitsu - Natural Elements Essence

Kaze Tenshi - Wind: Natural Elements

Doton Tenshi - Earth: Natural Elements

And that's that!

Please Review~


End file.
